


Masked Confessions

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M/A end up spending the night together at a ‘masquerade’ party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masked Confessions

Max sat at her desk in her office at Headquarters, her head bent over the lists of supplies that everyone was requesting. She sighed as she looked over it. There was way too much on each one. It had been months since the siege had started, and they were no closer to an end than they were in the beginning. But at least they were more organized. They had a team out right now, bringing in supplies.

 

The only other problem that she was facing was morale. Being cooped up in a small part of Seattle, not to mention in a part that was basically a toxic waste dump, was horrible on everyone’s spirits. But how the heck was she supposed to cheer everyone up, when she herself was miserable? She was the leader of the freak nation, but her own personal life was in shambles. 

 

She ran her hand over her forehead, *Can my life suck any harder?* She thought with a sigh. The virus still hadn’t been cured, and she had finally given up hope on that account a few months ago, much to Logan’s dismay. When he had come to her, telling her about a possible cure, in some other country, she had reacted… badly. *Well, honestly, what did he expect me to do? Run halfway around the world on a hunch? When I have more important things to do.* And that’s when she realized, her and Logan were over… well, in their relationship, or non-relationship, or whatever it was she thought they had.

 

But he didn’t seem to understand the idea of letting go. He stayed in Terminal City. Under the guise of trying to be her friend and helping out the cause. Which she knew was complete bullshit. He was there to keep an eye on her, to keep trying to find a cure, and eventually win her back. But even if he did find the cure, she knew it was pointless. She just didn’t look at him like that anymore. She saw him as a friend, someone that she was loyal to, but… that was it. She hated to admit that she almost felt sorry for him, and that’s why she allowed him to stay.

 

She ran her hand back through her hair, her other had picking up a pen, and changing a few numbers on the supplies that were needed as she read the list of new arrivals to the city. *Why even dwell on your life, Max? You don’t have one anymore.* She sighed again. Her head turned at the sound of a knock on the door, “Enter.” She looked up at who walked in, and groaned, “Oh, it’s… you.”

 

“Nice to see you too Maxie,” Alec said as he walked over to her desk and sat on the end of it, grabbing the papers away from her in the process.

 

“Hey!” She yelled, pulling them back. “What the hell do you want, anyway?” She asked him.

 

“Calm down!” he said standing up, “I just wanted to let you know that the team is back.”

 

She looked up at him, “Did they get everything?” He stood up, not looking at her, and she could tell by his posture that he really didn’t want to tell her. “Oh, great. What the hell went wrong this time?”

 

“Nothing went… wrong, exactly.” He said, carefully. He knew that she wasn’t going to like it. She was going to have a fit. “The truck just didn’t exactly have what we thought it did.”

 

She swallowed, and looked up at him, “And exactly what is in the truck?”

 

“Uhhh, well…. Not food supplies.”

 

“Did it have anything useful?” She was becoming impatient.

 

He bit his lip, “Well… that depends on how you look at it. If you look on the bright side, you could say we got a whole lot of new clothes.”

 

She blinked at him a few times, “You were worried that I would be upset that we got in a truck full of clothes? That’s great, everyone could use something new to wear. Heck… it would be great for morale.” She said standing up, a smile forming on her face as she started to head for the door.

 

He quickly followed after her, “Uhhh, Max… that’s not what I said.”

 

“What do you mean?” She asked as they walked out of headquarters and towards the garage where the truck was being opened.

 

“Well… they aren’t normal clothes.”

 

She stopped almost to the truck, and turned towards him, “And exactly what type of clothes are they?” She heard the doors to the truck open, and she turned back around looking in, her mouth opening. She heard him walk up behind her, and her head dropped.

 

He almost laughed, but then he spoke, trying to cheer her up, “Well… you said you were worried about morale… right?” She nodded slightly in front of him. “Well… In a couple days, it is Halloween.” 

 

She turned around to look at him, “You want to have a party?” She asked in shock, “We don’t have the time or supplies for a party!”

 

“Max… Yes we do. You know we do.” He pointed to the truck, “And we definitely have the costumes for one now.”

 

“Fine.”

 

He looked at her in shock for a minute. Had she actually given in? “Really?”

 

“Yes, really. But…” She said looking up at him, then pointed at him, “It’s YOUR responsibility. I have enough to do.”

 

He smiled back at her, “Okay.” Alec rubbed his hands together, his mind already working out the details. “Well, Max… since you are the leader… why don’t you pick out what outfit you want first?”

 

She shook her head, “Oh no. I’m not going. I have way too much stuff to do. Not to mention, trying to figure out how to get the supplies that we REALLY need.”

 

“Oh come on Max… It would be good for everyone to see you there.” 

 

She shook her head, “No way,” she said and moved back to the building.

 

He sighed watching her go, “Don’t worry Max… I have the perfect outfit for you!” he yelled after her. “I just need to find a broomstick!” He laughed as she gave him the finger, then she walked back into Headquarters. Alec sighed again, shaking his head, *She really needs to relax.* He walked over to the truck, and smiled at Joshua. “Hey Big Guy.”

 

Joshua turned to him with a large smile on his face as he went through the cargo onboard. “Hey, Alec.”

 

“Guess what… Max okayed a party.” The taller man’s eyes light up in front of him, “Wanna help me with it?” Joshua nodded quickly back at him.

_________________________________

 

Max stared at the small orange piece of paper with black writing lying on her desk. They barely had any supplies, but Alec had found orange paper to make *Stupid, fucking party invitations for everyone in Terminal City.* She wanted to scream, but didn’t. He had also somehow managed to get tons of food supplies as well. So now they were actually overstocked. He had also acquired more people to help him. Besides Joshua, he had also got Gem, Dix, Luke, and even Mole to help out with this party. 

 

The part that really bothered her, angered her, was the temptation to go. It actually sounded… fun. And she knew that honestly, deep down, she could really use a night off, a night of fun. But she didn’t want to admit that, she didn’t want to admit that he was right. 

 

She looked back at the invitation, and her eyes caught on one word, ‘masquerade.’ Her mind spinning at the idea. Everyone was supposed to wear a mask of some kind. It could be a regular half mask, or part of a costume. It had actually been Joshua’s idea. He thought it would be good to put everyone on the same playing field, the X’s, the trans-humans, everyone. Then at midnight, everyone would take off their masks. He said it would be a way for everyone to get to meet new people. 

 

She smiled, Joshua did love Halloween. And she would like to see him enjoy it. She picked up the paper, and tapped it against the table. Maybe there was a way she could go, and not let Alec know that he had won. She brought the paper to her mouth in thought, biting the corner of it. *I just have to pick a costume he would never think I would wear.*

_________________________________

 

“Just hold still!”

 

“That smells horrible!” 

 

Cindy looked at the can of hairspray in her hand, “Boo… it’s passion flower. It’s much better than regular. Besides, there is no other way to get all these damn curls to stay in place any other way.”

 

“Fine,” Max said with a huff as Cindy started spraying the can all over her head again.

 

“There.” She looked over her girl in front of her, and smiled.

 

“What?” Max asked looking back up at her.

 

“Well, you so dolled up, I don’t even recognize you.” Then she had an idea, “Oh, wait…” She rummaged through her bag, and brought out a small bottle, and starting spraying Max with it.

 

“Ahhh… not more stuff.”

 

“It’s perfume!”

 

“I do wear perfume.”

 

Cindy gave her a look, “Okay… I used too…” She got another look… “Fine… Spray me.” Cindy just smiled.

_________________________________

 

Alec directed the people around the building, getting everything set up for that night. It was almost ready, they just needed the sound system arranged and the food laid out. Joshua came up to him, “Everything is basically done.”

 

He smiled up at him, “Yeah Josh, it almost is. Hey, you should go get ready.”

 

Joshua smiled down at him, “You too.”

 

“I will soon. Trust me, I’m not going to miss this tonight.” He patted the taller guy on the shoulder, “Thanks for helping out.”

 

“My pleasure,” he responded with a large smile, and then looked down, slightly sad. “Are you sure Max won’t come tonight?”

 

Alec nodded, and sighed. “Yeah, she says she’s too busy.”

 

“Maybe you can talk to her.”

 

Alec shook his head, “Me? I’m the last one that could convince her to be here.” He looked back up at Joshua, “Besides, it wouldn’t do any good. You know her. She hates to lose. She won’t be caught dead here, because I planned it.”

 

Joshua squeezed his shoulder, “Well… just cause Little Fella is a…” he tried to think of the word, “Party pooper… doesn’t mean we can’t have fun.”

 

Alec grinned, “That’s right. Now go get ready.” Joshua nodded, and turned around heading out. Alec motioned to the X6’s carrying in the kegs of beer. “Right over there,” he said pointing, and sighing to himself. *Beer…* It was all they could get. But beer would have to do. He sighed again at Max being such a pain and deciding not to come to the party. *Scotch, a nice glass… no… bottle of Scotch. That would be nice right now.* But unfortunately his drink of choice was not going to be at the party.

_________________________________

 

Max stood outside the old, run down high school that they were using for the party. She could hear, and even feel the music coming from inside. For an instant she wondered what the military thought they were up to, but then pushed it aside. *Stop thinking about it, for just one night!* She watched as others were walking by her and inside, some in groups, others alone, but all with large smiles and happy faces. Her hand went out to grab at the material of her long dress, as she started to walk towards the doors, making sure she wouldn’t trip over the fabric. 

 

Finding her way inside she was almost thrown off her feet by the loud music, the laughter, the talking… actually yelling of the mass of people around her. The party had only started a little over a half hour ago and it was already in full swing. A huge dance floor was over run with people in various costumes. The few bar areas set up were crowded with people getting drinks and just generally talking. The food tables were also being hit, but as she noticed, being restocked by a lot of busy looking X7’s.

 

She shook her head to herself as she tried to move through the room, her eyes on the look out for Joshua. She knew everyone was dressed up, but she was sure that by his height, she would be able to track him down. She continued to look at the partiers around her, and couldn’t help but smile. *Wouldn’t you know it. Of course Alec would be able to throw a party everyone would love.* God she hated to admit that it was a really good idea.

 

She walked past one of the bar areas, and stopped. *What can it hurt?* She asked herself, and then went forward requesting a drink. In no time she had a large plastic cup filled to the brim with beer, and she quickly hurried away from the mass of people. She just about spit out her drink as her eyes landed on a costumed transgenic. 

 

Her eyes widened. Even though he was wearing a mask, there was no way that anyone who knew him couldn’t recognize him. The green skin and the cigar in his mouth gave him away instantly. But the disbelief of the costume itself almost had her questioning if it could really be Mole. *How am I ever going to get THAT image out of my mind?* she asked herself. Knowing that bagpipes and kilts would fill her nightmares for sometime to come. 

 

Max turned away quickly, trying not to laugh too hard, and ran right smack into the person behind her. Her glass hit their chest and spilt all over them. “Oh God. I’m sorry!” She yelled in the crowd over the music. Her hand moved out, trying to wipe the beer away from the…. Chain mail?

 

The persons hand grabbed at her wrist, “It’s okay… really. I’m sure it won’t be the last time tonight!” came back a yell, which she could barely hear. She looked up at the person she had just drenched with her beer. Her eyes widened at the large smile and twinkling greenish eyes that stared back at her. The only parts of him that she could see through his… mask… helmet… whatever it was that he was wearing. Her eyes stared into his for a second, lost slightly, they seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t place them exactly. Her senses were jammed with the smell of beer and the loud music. 

 

She pulled herself slowly away, her hand still moving over his chest, in some attempts to wipe off the excess liquid. She saw his chest move in a slight laugh, and she looked back up at him. “Really, fair maiden…” He said motioning to her outfit, and she grinned, “I’m okay.”

 

“Actually, I’m a princess.” She said with a smile.

 

He leaned in towards her, “Sorry… what?”

 

She grinned again, realizing she had spoke way too quietly, and wasn’t looking at him so he couldn’t read her lips when she had said it. “I said!” She yelled, but also looking at him, so he could read her words, “I’m a PRINCESS!”

 

He laughed, and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing the top of it dramatically, and making her laugh. “I’m sure you are,” he said back to her. “But alas…” He sighed… “I’m just a lowly knight… I guess you would rather spend your time looking for your Prince.”

 

“Nah…” she replied thinking of Logan for a second. “I’m sick of Royalty!”

 

“Oh really?” he laughed. “So what are you looking for?”

 

She winked at him, “Guess I’m waiting for my White Knight in Shinning Armour to come save me.”

 

“Save you from what?”

 

Max laughed again. Here she was talking to a total stranger about her love life, but she felt completely safe in doing so. It must be the fact that she didn’t know the person, and she felt safe telling her secrets to him. At least that’s what she thought. “Myself,” she answered back truthfully, and watched his eyes seem to turn colors slightly in front of her as he thought about her words. *Those eyes…* she thought, where have I seen them before? But then she dismissed the idea. How many transgenics had the same physical make-ups? At least partially? A lot of them probably had the same eyes.

 

Alec looked down at the girl in front of him, *Herself?* She couldn’t possibly mean that, could she? She might have been wearing a mask, but he could tell the girl was beautiful. And her smile… well, he hadn’t seen anyone smile like that… well… one person. *But she doesn’t smile anymore,* he thought with a sigh. He looked back at the girl in front of him. Her hair was dark… *Just like Max…* he thought with another sigh, wishing she would have agreed to come to the party. He shook off the thought, deciding that he had to stop thinking like that, and have some fun of his own. His eyes went back to her, and the elaborate curls, adorned with a small diamond looking crown. The jeweled mask, highlighting a pair of dark eyes. If it wasn’t for the eye shadow, lipstick, blush, and the smell of a garden full of flowers coming from the girl in front of him, his mind could almost let him believe that it was… *No, no way in hell would she be caught dead here.*

 

“From yourself?” he finally asked, as he motioned for them to move out of the way of the traffic. She nodded and followed him over to large column. He caught one of the transgenics with a tray full of drinks and grabbed two, handing her one.

 

“Thanks,” Max responded to him, as she took at drink. Then thought about her answer to his question. “Yeah. Myself. I have a way of… well…” She sighed, “I guess over analyzing everything and pushing people away. I guess I don’t want to get myself hurt.”

 

He nodded, “But in the end, by doing that… You’re just hurt yourself.” She nodded back at him. “Yeah, I understand that,” and he did. He took a sip of the beer, his eyes trailing back over her. He knew he should be out in the party, making sure everyone was having a good time. But for some reason, he wanted to be there, talking to… her. And that thought… bothered him. But he decided not to dwell on it, and continued with their conversation. “So I’m taking it by what you told me, that you’ve been pushing someone away that you shouldn’t be?”

 

Her eyes stared up at him. How had he interpreted that? Her eyes narrowed slightly, and part of her wondered if maybe he was one of the transgenics from phys-ops, but then dismissed it. She swallowed thinking about his words. She really didn’t know how to answer that question. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to admit to herself the answer to that question, let alone a totally stranger. “I’m not sure. You see… it’s… complicated.”

 

“Isn’t everything?” he asked with a smile.

 

She grinned, “True.” If it were easy, she wouldn’t have a problem. She moved her head back and forth slowly, trying to decide what she should say. Here was this guy, being extremely nice to her. Had no idea who she was. Maybe even trying to ‘pick her up.’ Should she really tell him about her problems with men? But then again… he was asking. And he did seem to… care. Maybe it would be good to get someone else’s view of things… “Well… it sort of involves… two guys.” He choked slightly on his beer, and she grinned, but went on. “The one… I guess you could say I thought was my Prince. But the harder we worked for that fairy tale ending, the further and further away it got from us.”

 

Alec nodded, “Well… that is one thing I have learned. Life isn’t a fairy tale. You just have to make the best of what is dealt to you.”

 

She agreed, “Yeah, I’ve come to realize that too.”

 

“And the other one?”

 

Max looked at him confused, “Other one?”

 

“You said there were two.”

 

“Oh, right,” she sighed again, took another sip of beer trying to decide how to answer that one. “Well, two… he’s... well. Hmmm, what could I call him? The court jester?” She laughed, that only took up part of his personality, “The rogue knight?”

 

“Well, doesn’t sound like you hold that high of an opinion of him.”

 

“That’s just the thing… I do.” She took another drink, “I just wouldn’t admit it to save my life.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“He just has this way of getting under my skin. He likes to… tick me off. Deliberately, it almost seems. And for some reason I let him do it, and then I say and do things… get carried away. Say things I shouldn’t. But I can’t help myself. I blame him for things that aren’t his fault, just to make me feel better.”

 

Alec nodded back at her, “Maybe he does it deliberately because he likes your fire.” She gave him a strange look. “Some guys like the challenge. I know I do.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I would much rather have a girl tell me exactly what she thinks, than one who tells me what I want to hear.” 

 

“But still… I’m sometimes so cruel to him. Why would he put up with that? Put up with me blaming him with everything if it wasn’t his fault.”

 

He sighed looking at her, “Maybe he believes that they are his fault, or maybe he’s hoping that somehow he can eventually prove you wrong. Show you the real him.”

 

Max took another sip of her beer thinking about his words. *Could that be true?* she asked herself. *Could he really be sticking around for either of those reasons?* She looked back up at the masked stranger in front of her, “You seem to understand his point of view.”

 

He almost laughed at that, “I guess you could say that.”

 

She didn’t want to pry, but why shouldn’t she? Hadn’t he? And in a way, he had made her see things a little differently. She wasn’t sure yet exactly how she would handle her new view of the situation, but she knew now that she would have to at least think about it. She motioned to the rest of the party, “So why are you standing here talking to me about my sad, sorry, non-existent love life? When you could be out there with yours or at least looking for one.”

 

He grinned and shook his head. “Well, for one… I don’t have a love life.”

 

She looked at him in surprise, “I find that hard to believe.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

Max waved her hand to him and grinned, “With those eyes, and that smile… I’m sure you have to beat the women away.”

 

He laughed loudly at that and then responded more seriously, “Yeah, but I don’t want just any woman.”

 

She nodded, “So let me guess.” His eyes raised at her, as he took another drink, and she continued, “There’s some woman out there that’s captured your heart, but she won’t give you the time of day. Your so called challenge you like so much.” She said over emphasizing the words with her mouth, going for the dramatic effect, and it got the desired grin from him.

 

“Actually… you’re right,” Alec said, hating to admit it. Max had captured his heart, a long time ago but there was no way in hell he would actually get hers back. He knew that, told himself that every day, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t walk away from her. 

 

“Well, where is she? Maybe I should go have a talk with her, knock some sense into that girl.” And Max meant it. He seemed like a great guy, and if it wasn’t for the confused feelings she had for… Alec. And everything else that she had going on in her life, she would seriously be looking at him differently. 

 

Alec laughed at that, “I doubt she would see things your way. And in all honesty, she has some pretty good reasons not to like me. Granted, some of them are really twisted, but some of them…” he sighed, “Are unfortunately true.”

 

“It seems to me that she has really done a number on you. Maybe… she doesn’t deserve you.”

 

He shook his head, “No… I’m not sure if I deserve her. Sure, she can be a real…. Well…” he thought of the season, “Witch.” She laughed with him, and he continued, “But as I said before, I like that about her.” She nodded, and they both took another drink, finishing them, and setting them on a nearby table. 

 

Max motioned towards the food, noticing that her stomach was grumbling slightly, and they walked over, each making a plate. Alec looked over the crowd and caught a few empty seats at a table. He reached out without thinking and took hold of her hand, guiding her towards the table. She smiled and followed him, both setting their plates at the table. He caught another girl going by, and stole two drinks from her tray. “Thanks,” Max told him taking one from him.

 

She watched him go right for the cookie, and tried not to laugh as she munched on a cracker and piece of cheese. “Well… seriously… where is she?” 

 

He smiled, “She’s not here.”

 

“Why not?” she asked confused.

 

“She wouldn’t be caught dead here.” She gave him a confused look, “Because I’m here.”

 

Max bit down on another cracker and almost spit it out, “She dislikes you that much?”

 

He sighed, “Something like that.”

 

She felt horrible for him, “You know. I hate to tell you… maybe you should think about moving on.” She rested her hand lightly on his arm, in a comforting manor, “Seriously. She doesn’t understand what she’s missing out on. Besides… maybe if you stopped being around, she might rethink things.” Max thought about her own words for a second. *God… what would I do if Alec left? Finally had enough of my shit, and just left?* The thought terrified her.

 

Alec smiled, and patted her hand on his arm, “Thanks.” He shook his head though, “But you see... I just can’t leave her. I don’t think I ever could.” And he couldn’t. No matter how much she hurt him, he could never leave Max. He finished the cookie, and then dipped a carrot into some dip, and looked over at her. He wanted to know what was going on with him. Here he was talking with a total stranger about Max, of all people. But he felt like he could tell this girl anything. He looked out at the crowd as he bit into the carrot. Everyone was partying, dancing, having a great time, and here he was sitting there… but he realized, he was also having a good time. He looked back at the princess sitting next to him. If it weren’t for his feelings for a certain X5, he would definitely be hitting on her. And not just for a one-night stand, he thought with a slight shock to himself. “So… that first guy. Is he still in the picture? Or how does he factor into the equation now?”

 

She swallowed the celery, and thought about it. “Well… he’s not in the running for my heart anymore. But he still factors in. He factors in to how I perceive things. Relationships… I guess that’s the problem. I blame the second guy for ruining my whatever relationship I had with the first one. Even though I shouldn’t. Even though I realize that me and the first guy were truly doomed from the start.” She rolled her eyes at herself, “What can I say? I’m screwed up.”

 

Alec laughed, “We’re transgenics… it comes with the territory.”

 

She laughed, “I guess you were right. Manticore didn’t really teach us how to deal with emotions very well, did they?”

 

“Yeah, they never had a class titled. Emotions and Relationships 101.”

 

Max smiled, as she ate her last cracker, “Yeah, and they never had dances or parties either but it seems like everyone has learned on their own how to enjoy them.” 

 

Alec looked back around the room, “Yeah.” He looked back over at her, took the last drink from his glass, and then stood up. “Want’a dance?”

 

She smiled up at him, and took his hand, “Love too.” He led her out onto the dance floor, the song was a slower one. She put her hand up on his shoulder, as his other went to the small of her back, pulling her closer, but not too close, she realized. *He’s being nice.* She thought, *He wants to have fun like you do. But he wants someone else… like you do.* She sighed, *I guess I really do.*

 

Alec looked down at her, “Well… I hope you’re having a good time.”

 

She smiled up at him, “A lot better than I thought I would, that’s for sure. And thank you.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Cause you’re the reason.” He grinned back down at her, and his smile almost made her melt… almost. *I wonder if I could see a genuine smile like that from him towards me?* She knew that she had to talk to Alec, she knew now that it would have to be soon. Maybe she could slowly start to turn things around, make things right between them. If she did it slowly, maybe she could also salvage a bit of herself along with it, not admit that he was right, and that she had been wrong. 

 

“Wow. All this praise. I don’t know if I can handle it.” He grinned, “But just so you know. I’m having a great time too, thanks to you.”

 

“I’m glad I could make at least one person around me happy.”

 

“I’m sure you could make him happy too, if you just told him the truth.”

 

Max sighed, “You have no idea how stubborn I am.”

 

He laughed, “I think I’m beginning to have an idea.” They both continued to dance to the music, and he looked around the crowd. It was starting to get later, they had been talking for a long time. The time seemed to just fly by actually. He looked back down at her, caught her looking up at him. Her dark eyes held him captive. He swore that if he blocked out his other senses, he could swear to himself that it was Max looking back at him. 

 

Max looked up at him, her hand moved up his shoulder a little more as they swayed to the song. His eyes captivating her, as they swirled in color, she knew he was thinking about something as they changed. She knew that because they were changing the way… the way Alec’s did. They way they would change when his emotions changed. She bit her lip at the thought. How many times had she seen his eyes change from her words, from what she had said to him, yelled at him, hurt him? Did she really deserve him?

 

His eyes moved over her face, or what he could see of it, to her full lips. The curves so familiar, yet the color… all-wrong. Lipstick… he almost laughed. Max barely ever wore lipstick, especially not pink, he thought as his arm pulled her a little closer without thinking. 

 

She let herself move closer to him, her front leaning against his chest, as she continued to look up at him, her eyes moving over his mouth, his lips. They held a softness, a gentleness to them, yet firmness… just like… She stopped herself. Here she was with this nice guy, and she was comparing every aspect of him with Alec. But she found that she couldn’t help herself. Then she realized they were both pushed up against each other. Her hand was moving over his back, his was pressing her up against him. She swallowed hard, her eyes darting back to his.

 

Alec caught her large eyes, and he stopped, realizing what he was doing. “I’m sorry… I…”

 

She shook her head, “No... It’s okay… I was…” She smiled, realizing they were both doing the same thing. “We were thinking about them.” He nodded back at her, and they both sighed. “You know… if it wasn’t for them…”

 

He smiled at her, “I know… me too… in a heartbeat.” But no matter how logical it would be, his heart wouldn’t let him. And he didn’t think that hers would let her either. 

 

They pulled away from each other slightly, and Max fanned herself with her hand, “Is it just me, or is it a little warm in here?”

He grinned back at her, and nodded. “Want to get some air?”

 

Alec looked around, then noticed the clock, “I wish I could. But it’s two minutes to midnight.”

 

Her eyes widened. Midnight? Already? Where had the time gone? Then she started to panic, “I have to get out of here!” She said quickly, mad at herself for not finding Joshua. But she knew she had to leave. No matter how much she now knew she had to talk to Alec, she still didn’t want him to find her there. 

 

She tried to move to the door, but Alec reached out and grabbed her hand. “Whoah, why? Is your carriage going to turn into a pumpkin, and your horses into mice?” She gave him a strange look. “You know… Cinderella?”

 

Max smiled up at him, “No, nothing like that.”

 

“Then stay.” He gave her a pleading look, “At least let me see the girl who I have been pouring my heart out too all night.”

 

She looked up at him. She really didn’t want to stay… but he had been so nice. And she did want to know who he was, and with a sigh she nodded. “Okay.”

 

He smiled back at her, “Good.” His hand held onto hers, and they moved a little closer to the stage. 

 

The music stopped, and everyone seemed to be gathering around, knowing that it was time. She looked up to the middle of the room, and smiled. There was Joshua, she was sure of it. Not only did his height give him away, but he also held a microphone, and she knew that he was going to be the one to do the count down. Her grin widened at the large smile on his face. 

 

“If you haven’t already figured out who you have been having fun with all night,” Joshua started. “Now is the time. Everyone ready?” The shouts and yells back was a very good indication that everyone was. “On the count of three!”

 

Alec smiled up at the big guy, he was really having a lot of fun with this. He looked around at everyone else, and was happy they all seemed to as well. He then turned to her, and they smiled at each other, as the crowd began to chant. “One!… Two!…” He moved his hands to his helmet, and she started to untie the back of her mask. “Three!”

 

And with that they both pulled heir masks off, and looked towards each other. Their mouths dropped open instantly, both in absolute shock at the person standing in front of them. Both completely speechless, while the crowd around them were going crazy. 

 

He looked down at her, his heart and mind racing, trying to comprehend what was going on. The only word he could think of was her name, *Max.* Then it was like a train hit him, as all her words, all her admissions through the whole night went through him, as well as his own to her.

 

She looked up at him, her whole body still, her eyes wide. *Alec…* Her brain echoed at her. His words flooded her brain, his feelings…. His feelings were for her. And then she remembered her words to him, and panic ran through her entire being, and she did the only thing she could think of…. She ran.

 

Max turned and ran through the crowd of people, not caring who she bumped into. She ran through the gym, out the building and into the street, kicking off her heels in the processes. Running as fast as her now bare feet could carry her.

 

Alec stood there, watched her run, his mind trying to take in exactly what happened. It seemed like an eternity for his mind to figure out what was happening, what she had done. But in reality, it only took him about two seconds, and he was gone. His body blurred through the crowd right behind her.

 

He got outside, his head turning left and right trying to find her. He grabbed the arm of a transgenic sitting on a motorcycle. “Which way did the princess run?” The boy pointed to the right. Alec hauled him off the bike, and got on, starting it quickly and drove off. He gunned the engine and started driving quickly through the streets, his head turning left and right at every alleyway, looking for her fleeting form. Then he caught sight of her up ahead. He moved faster, quickly coming up behind her. He moved slightly to the side, his arm coming out as he sped by her grabbing her around the waist, pulling her to his side, and over his lap, as he continued to drive.

 

She screamed as she felt herself being grabbed and struggled against her pursuer, but found her dress made it difficult, and her brain told her to stop until the motorcycle stopped moving. That she would be safer on stable ground fighting back than moving at such a high rate of speed.

 

He quickly pulled up to the alleyway outside of her apartment. Once the bike was stopped, she struggled against him, trying to lunge herself away. His hands caught her wrists, as they both got to their feet, and he pulled her roughly up against him, “Max!” he screamed at her.

 

She stopped at her name, her eyes looking up at her attacker, and they widened again, her heart racing. “Alec!” She screamed back at him, and she tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t let her. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” 

 

He stopped, looking down at her, the words, and the confessions from the evening running back through him. “Saving you from yourself,” he said simply, and then brought his head down to hers, kissing her hard.

 

She felt his lips on hers, heard his words, and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back. There wasn’t a question anymore of what the other felt, there wasn’t a question of what they wanted. Because, they now both knew, they were both on equal footing, having bared their souls to each other. And as he kissed her, that fear she had was melting away, burning away, turning into desire. 

 

Her tongue moved against his lips, and he groaned into the kiss, his mouth opening, allowing her in. His hands let her wrists go, so that they could move around her, pull her body closer to his. Her hands pressed up against his chest, her fingertips moved over the metal, and then up around his neck, and into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue moved against hers, as they deepened the kiss.

 

She had never felt anything like this before. She was quickly losing herself, losing her mind in a haze… a haze of Alec. But she was pulled away from it, when he pulled back, looking down at her. His eyes a deep hazel, swirling in front of her. The fire in them making her skin tingle, making her want more, wanting to get burned. 

 

Alec looked down at her, her lips swollen from the kiss, her eyes dilated, her sweet breath hitting his face. It took every ounce of self-control not to pull her back to him. But he had to be sure, he had to know for sure, “Where you talking about me?”

 

She nodded slowly up at him, and she felt his hands pull her closer at her response. Her eyes looked up at him, her mouth only able to form one word. “Me?”

 

His hand came to the side of her face, tilting her head up to his, his mouth moving to hers, his lips barely brushing against them. “Only you.”

 

She swallowed hard, her fingers trailing over his neck, his breath shuddered against her lips. She licked them, tasting him on her, another wave of desire moving through her. And with that, she made a decision. She pulled his mouth back to hers, her hands pulling him closer, as her body moved backwards. 

 

His lips moved against hers again, his arms wrapping around her, but he felt them moving. His body followed her, and soon found them stopping abruptly as her back ran into her apartment door. His body pressed her up against it, and she moaned back at him, her fingers in his hair, trying to pull him closer to her. But then her one hand left him, and he could hear it trying to turn the knob of her door. His hand moved from behind her, helping her, and the door suddenly burst open with their combined weight. 

 

They stumbled inside the darkened room, and she quickly found herself backed up to the other side of the door, shutting out the outside world. His hands were back on her, moving down her sides, his mouth broke the kiss, but moved to the skin of her neck, leaving hot kisses as he moved to her shoulder. Her eyes closed, and her hands moved down his shoulders, his back. Pushing his body, his chest against her. 

 

As he kissed his way along her skin, his senses could push through the other scents she was wearing. Past the perfume, hairspray, and makeup… push past them to her. Her taste, her smell, and as he continued he was starting to drown in it. He felt her hands move to his front, taking off his belt. The leather belt hit the floor along with a loud crash of metal from the sword attached. Her hands quickly moved under the chain mail, under his shirt, to his skin. His muscles tensed as her fingers traveled over him, up his chest, her nails lightly scratching, and he moaned against her throat. 

 

Her hands traveled over his chest, and they broke apart long enough for him to help her get the chain mail off of him, the heavy metal and cloth heaping at the floor next to them. Her hands moving back to his bare shoulders, pulling him back to her, his mouth back on hers. His hands moved down her body, trailing over the sides of her breasts and she shuddered against him. They then moved behind her, and she felt his fingers at the top of the zipper. 

 

Feeling her move her hips against him, her fingers pulling the back of his head closer to her mouth, he pulled the zipper down. His hands moved inside the dress instantly, touching her bare back, her skin so hot and soft to his fingertips. They moved up and over her shoulders, taking the dress down with it. He felt her help him shrug it off, and down her shoulders, allowing the garment to puddle at the floor. His eyes looked down at her almost naked form, just a small pair of silk underwear covering her. He swallowed hard, his hands pulling her back to him, kissing her deeply.

 

She groaned at the contact of her bare chest against his. Her hands roamed over his back. His hands moved down her body, over her hips, to her ass. She quickly found herself hoisted up against him, and her legs moved around his waist. His lips broke from hers, and traveled down her throat. Her head leaned back, as his tongue danced over the skin, and then moved down, darting between her breasts. Her hands moved into his hair, pressing his face closer, as it moved to the right. His tongue flicking over a hard nipple, his teeth lightly scrapping against it, then his lips taking it in his mouth, soothing the hard peak.

 

Max moaned as his one hand pressed her back up closer to him, making her move closer to his mouth, the other moving to her other breast, grasping the flesh. Her head titled back, her one arm moved around his neck holding on, her hand moving though his hair. Her other hand going between them, working on his pants, trying to get them undone.

 

He kicked off his shoes and started walking towards the bed in the room, feeling her hand work frantically on the zipper of his pants, finally getting it down. His mouth and tongue continued to suck at the soft mound in his lips, his hips bucking at her as her fingers found their way inside his pants, grabbing hold of him. 

 

Alec groaned against her chest, and shifted his mouth on her, moving to the other side, his hands switching places, as her grip tightened on his hard length, causing his hips to move against her once again. His knees hit the edge of the bed, and he leaned forward, laying her on the mattress his body following. But her hands stopped him part way, and he stilled instantly.

 

She saw him stop, the question in his eyes, and her mouth grinned back at him. Her hands moving to sides of his pants, tugging at them, “Off first.”

 

Her words registered instantly, and he quickly removed the remainder of his clothing. His body then leaned back over her, kissing her quickly, his hands then traveled down her body, his fingertips moving in the lace band of her underwear. He didn’t even have to look into her eyes to proceed, her hips were already lifting, helping him to remove them down her legs, and finally tossed to a corner of the room. 

 

Max looked back up at him, his naked, sculpted body moving back over her, and her arms grabbed him quickly, pulling him to her and rolling him to his back, her body straddling his legs, her mouth claiming his once again. She felt him groan into her mouth, as her stomach pressed his erection between their bodies. 

 

His hands trailed over her back, her arms, her sides, and then back up between them, squeezing her breasts again. His thumbs moving over the sensitive nipples, making her moan, and grind her body against him, shooting pleasure through his body as well. Her mouth left his lips, and started a trail down his neck, her tongue flicking out at his Adam’s apple. Then continued down his chest, her teeth grazing over one of his nipples, her ears picking up his intake of breath. Her body and mouth continued it’s downward journey with kisses, licks, and nibbles to his soft, yet firm skin. Her tongue moving out to trace the tense muscles of his abs, and down to the small indent at his hip.

 

His hands moved over her shoulders, and up into her hair, his mind seeming to go into overload at the sensation she was creating in him, along with the disbelief that this was Max… Max… doing this… to him. Then her small fingers were grasping him again, and his hips bucked up at her. His eyes closed, his mouth opening when her warm, wet tongue moved over the head. His eyes immediately flying back open to look down at her, her dark eyes staring back at him, as her tongue moved back out, swirling around him. Her eyes locked to his, she opened her mouth, and it seemed like his heart stopped, as she took him in. Her wet mouth moving down his hard shaft, slowly engulfing him. The sight of her doing so was almost as overpowering as the feeling itself.

 

Her eyes watched as his finally closed and he groaned, his head going back, as her mouth moved down onto him, her throat muscles trying to relax around him, trying to take him all in. She could see his hands grasping the sheets tightly, trying to control himself, trying not to thrust his hips up at her. Her hands moved, going to his, holding them tightly, as her mouth stilled on him, and then started to move back off. His grip was tight, making her smile around him, as she pulled of, then quickly moved back down, his hips moving at the response, unable to resist. 

 

Alec’s hands gripped to hers, as waves of torturous pleasure moved through him, and when her throat started to almost purr around him, he almost lost all control that he had. With a hard pull on her hands, he pulled her from him quickly over his body. His arms moving around her, pulling her to him tightly, his mouth moving to hers, his tongue plunging inside, as he rolled them over on the bed.

 

She moaned into the kiss, his body pinning her to the bed. Her hands moved around him, her legs around his waist, trying to pull him to her. The taste of him in her mouth made her ache for him, the need to feel him inside of her raging through her body. “Alec…” she groaned at him, her hips moving against him, begging him for what she wanted, needed. 

 

And he wanted to give it to her, and he would… eventually. There was no way that he was going to blow this on a quickie, if he had his way… they would never stop, it would never end. He broke the kiss, and started a very similar path down her as she did on him. His lips and tongue working over her soft flesh, his mouth lingering at her nipples a little longer, his hands staying there, teasing the flesh, as his mouth continued on. 

 

Max whimpered at his touch, her head spinning from the feeling, her stomach muscles tensing as his tongue dipped into her navel, and then left a wet trail down her skin stopping at the soft curls. His warm breath moving over the juncture of her legs, making her body shudder. His hands traveled down her chest, over her stomach, down her hips, resting at the inside of her legs. His hands slowly pushing them further apart, her head tilted down to look at him, and she caught his dark hazel eyes staring back at her. She swallowed hard, knowing what he was going to do, what he was…. paying her back for. She caught the animal look in his eyes, saw his tongue move out of his mouth, and her whole body jerked as it came in contact with her clit.

 

Her breath caught, her body shaking again, as he did it again, and again. Her hips moved up to his face, his hands came out to hold them still, and then his mouth moved over her, sucking at the bundle of nerves, then soothing it with his tongue again. Her body shuddering, working up higher and higher with each movement, each ministration. 

 

His hands kept her steady as he continued to lick at her, taste her, smell her. She was invading his mind. Her sounds, her movements encouraging him further. His one hand left her hip, and trailed down between her legs. His fingers trailing over the sensitive flesh just below his mouth. 

 

Her head flew back, her mouth gasping as a finger entered her body, moving in and out in a slow rhythm, her hips instantly rocking against it. The muscles in her legs shaking as he continued. Her mouth trying to form words, but nothing could come out from the feelings moving through her body. And with another finger added, her muscles gripped to it, her whole body shuddering hard, as her mind exploded.

 

Alec felt her whole body tense, felt her body grip his fingers hard, and he groaned against her, his mouth slowing as her body calmed. His lips and body slowly moving back over her, his hands traveling over her skin. He felt her arms wrap around him, her fingers moving to the back of his head, and then his mouth was pressed against hers once again. Her kiss turning passionate quickly, her tongue moving wildly against his, her legs wrapping around him, bringing his hips back to hers. He groaned with the contact, his hips moving, the tip of his erection brushing against her hot core. And with a small mumble of words from her at his lips, “Now…” he slammed his hips forward, thrusting himself deep inside of her.

 

Her head jerked back against the bed, her mouth opening in a scream as he filled her. Her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders, her legs tightening hard around him, as they stilled for a moment in the pure bliss shooting through their bodies. Her eyes opened, finding his looking back down at her. Tenderness shined down at her, with a large mixture of lust and desire. Her hands moved up over his neck, trailing gently over the barcode, and she could feel his body shudder slightly against her. She pulled his head back down to her mouth, their lips meeting softly. Her tongue teased his lips, and his hips ground into her as his own tongue forced its way into her mouth.

 

His hips started to pull out of her, and then moved back in quickly, not wanting to be apart from her. His tongue moved against hers, tasting her, tasting them. His hands moved under her, moving to hold onto her shoulders from underneath, trying to get more leverage to thrust his hips into her. Her legs moved around him, trying to pull him closer, and he groaned into her mouth, as her hands moved back down over his shoulders, his back.

 

Her fingers traveled over the muscles of his back, feeling them move as his hips continued to thrust into her eager body, over and over again. Each movement, each thrust, each push of his hips was sending her closer to the edge again, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hang on. Her hips moved back up against his, her eyes opening again, staring into his, locking on, as they continued to move against each other.

 

He pushed his hips harder, moving faster, harder into her welcoming body. His eyes catching her dark ones, watching the lust, passion, and pleasure in them. He felt her hands moving over his skin, her nails lightly scratching him, as they settled back over his shoulders, holding on to him. Holding onto his body as he continued to plow into her, the pleasure so intense with every movement. Her body was starting to shake around him, and he pushed harder. Her words making his head spin, breathy and deep in his ear, “Not alone.”

 

Alec groaned, and pushed harder, faster, his body slamming into her, feeling her muscles starting to contract around him. Her fingers digging into his shoulders, her legs tightening around him. Small whimpers coming from her mouth, and he moved faster, his body climbing the peak with her, staring over the edge. His body slammed into her again, and he felt her body spasm, heard her scream, “Alecccc….” And he was gone, falling over the edge with her into oblivion, her name springing from his lips as he erupted deep inside of her.

 

Their bodies shuddered against each other, their lips coming together in a deep kiss, as their breathing started to slow. His arms pulled her closer, and he rolled over, pulling her with him, her legs falling to either side of his. Her lips slowly pulled away, a small smile on them, as he looked up at her. His hands moved through her hair, putting some of it behind her ear. Both of them in slight disbelief over what happened, yet both extremely happy and relaxed. 

 

He didn’t know what to say, what to do. This was… uncharted territory. His fingers moved over her bare back, as his other hand pulled the sheet over the both of them. He stared up at her, and said the only thing that entered his mind at the time. “You came as a Princess?”

 

She laughed, the smile on her face getting bigger. *After everything that just happened… that would be a question only HE would ask.* She nodded at him, “I wanted something that you wouldn’t think I would ever be.”

 

“Why?”

 

Max sighed, “Cause I didn’t want you to know I was there. I didn’t want you to….”

 

He grinned, “Win?” She nodded. Alec looked up at her, his hand moving to the side of her face, stroking it softly, “Tell me I’m not the only one that won tonight.”

 

She smiled back down at him, “I think it was a tie.” He laughed and moved up to kiss her, and she pulled back. He gave her a questioning look, and she spoke. “A knight, Alec? That’s the best you could come up with?”

 

He laughed again, and shrugged his shoulders, “I just liked the sword.” Max shook her head and started laughing once again, but was stopped instantly when his mouth captured hers again.


End file.
